


Dinner and a Show

by ptork66



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a present for Malcolm. Malcolm just wants to bring the night to completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



The door chimed, and he looked up from the pattern his fingers were tapping on the table, head lifting from his chin. A bright smile slowly grew on his face as he called for the visitor to enter and his armory officer was revealed as the door slid back. 

"Evening, Lieutenant," he stod, gesturing. "Come. Have a seat." Malcolm smiled tentatively back and nodded, proudly adhering to his standards of decorum for a subordinate to his superior officer. "Captain," he greeted, taking a seat at the table.

They exchanged small talk while waiting for the food to be brought out, subtle undercurrents in their speech. Malcolm smirked at him, and he smiled in return when dinner was brought out to them. He thanked the crewman, and they began to eat.

They each savoured the first tastes of their food, Malcolm reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the flavours. He swallowed and opened his eyes, flicking them towards Jon as he picked his utensils up and cut another bite. "So," he started, "what did you get me?" He smirked again.

Jon's smile grew. "You'll just have to wait and see. The sooner you finish your dinner, the sooner we can get to dessert and your present."

Malcolm pouted exaggeratedly. "So you mean they're not the same thing?" His eating speed increased, eager to find out what his lover had planned.

Jon shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He matched Malcolm's pace, not wanting to finish behind his lover.

Soon enough, their meal was completed, and they rose together. "After you, Malcolm." Jon inclined his head in a short bow, waiting. "Of course, Captain," he responded, leaving the Captain's mess and discreetly heading for Jon's quarters.

Jon followed a few moments later, not wanting to be seen leaving with Malcolm and walking in the same direction. He entered his quarters, finding Malcolm waiting for him on the bed, absently scratching behind Porthos's ears as the dog sat contentedly in his lap. 

Porthos jumped off and ran to him when he came in, and he bent down to pet him. Straightening back up, he looked to his lover. Malcolm raised on eyebrow at him and folded his arms across his chest. "Where's dessert and my present?" Jon walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Malcolm stared at him shortly before complying. Jon squeezed his shoulder and walked off, Malcolm straining his ears to hear what was happening. 

He heard Jon open the bathroom door and hushedly whisper. His curiousity grew. Shortly, he heard two sets of footsteps returning to him, one stopping and the other coming around to rest a hand on his arm. "Open your eyes," the voice commanded. 

Trip Tucker knelt before him, naked but for a tight collar keeping his head from bending forward and a cock cage. A small covered bowl rest between his spread legs. Malcolm's jaw nearly dropped, his eyes lit up and raked him over, lasviciously taking in his form. Trip's eyes were downcast, in contrast to his lifted chin, and his hands were clasped behind his back.

Malcolm licked his lips and slowly slid off the bed, kneeling in front of Trip. He ran his hand around Trip's face, lightly fingering the collar. Trip's eyes stayed down. Malcolm grabbed his chin. "Look at me," he ordered. 

Trip's eyes came up, and Malcolm smiled at him, running his fingers through his hair. Jon came over and rested his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Why don't you come over to the bed, and we can let Trip do his job." Malcolm acquiesced, allowing himself to be led to the bed and gently laid down. 

Jon straddled him, cradling his head as he fell back to the bed, and Malcolm laced his arms around Jon's back, pulling him closer. Their lips met, tongues exploring each other's mouth, tenderly tasting.

Jon's hands travelled down his body, lifting the hem of his t-shirt up and pulling it over his head. He rolled off of Malcolm, hands working at the button and zipper of his jeans, sliding them off his hips and tossing them off the side of the bed. "You won't be needing those," he said, hands exploring the newly exposed skin, mouth kissing his stomach and upper thighs. His hands ghosted over his penis and cupped his balls, rubbing them lightly. "Mm, no underwear. Perfect."

His hands pulled back and he slid to the other side of the bed. "I best let Trip get to work." Malcolm let out a disappointed mewl as Jon left him, but he was soon replaced by the naked Trip.

Trip heard his cue and stood, climbing into bed and sitting atop Malcolm, placing the bowl to his left. He smiled and leaned over. Malcolm reached up and hooked a finger under his collar, pulling him closer. His hands followed it, finding the buckle, which he deftly loosened, pulling the collar off of Trip. "Much as I like that on you, it didn't look like you'd be able to do much with your mouth with it around your neck." 

His hand fisted Trip's hair, and he roughly pulled him down, demanding to be kissed. Trip complied with no hesitation, his hands cupping Malcolm's cheeks. Trip's tongue darted out, tasting Malcolm's lips, and Malcolm parted them to allow him entrance. Trip pulled back first. "Much as I enjoy kissin' you, I'm here to provide dessert."

Malcolm's head fell back into the pillow, and he smirked, stretching his body out underneath him. "What is it you've got for me?" 

Trip smirked back. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Malcolm raised a curious eyebrow but complied with no further question, slowly letting his eyelids slip closed, licking his lips before opening his mouth. The bed shifted, and Malcolm heard the lid being taken off the bowl. A moment later, something cold touched his lips, and he bit down on it. "Pineapple!" He exclaimed, his eyes flying open in surprise as the fruit touched his taste buds, and he chewed it. 

"Nuh uh," Trip teased. "Keep them eyes closed." Malcolm glared at him, reluctantly doing as told. The bed shifted again, and he opened his mouth expectantly. Trip chuckled and another piece found its way inside his mouth. He munched happily. 

Suddenly, something cold and wet bit his nipple, and he jumped, but a restraining hand and a muttered apology kept him from moving too much. Other places were subjected to the same treatment - his eyelids, his other nipple, his throat, random patches of skin on stomach and chest, his inner thigh at the hip. He realised after a moment that it was pineapple being deposited. Had to be. Seconds after the pineapple was placed on him, an unidentified liquid began connected all the pieces, except the ones on his face. 

Another piece of fruit touched his lips, and he accepted it. "Chocolate... Now am I the dessert, or am I going to be getting the dessert?" he laughingly inquired. He could hear the amusement in Trip's voice. "A little bit of both, I think."

Trip's lips were on his again, and he opened his mouth, surprised when Trip's tongue deposited a piece of pineapple. "Mmm...interesting."

"You talk too much." The mouth returned, minus the fruit this time, but he kissed it just as eagerly. Trip ended the kiss, and he licked his lips again, trying to get the taste of him a bit longer. His breath ghosted over his nipple, hot. He arched into it, gasping as the hot mouth closed over his nipple, a warm tongue snaking out and circling around, sucking off the fruit. 

His breath hitched, and he squirmed, arching into the tongue trailing across his skin, lapping up the chocolate paths. His hands grabbed the sheets, pressing his palms into the mattress, attempting to push his body into the warm mouth, getting as much contact with it as he could. It closed around his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other before moving on down the chocolate brick road.

It continued on, licking, sucking, biting playfully, stopping every so often to nibble a piece of pineapple or to feed him one. Occassionally he would be granted a pineapple kiss, their tongues easily transferring the morsel from one mouth to the other. 

Trip's slow, agonising progress left him panting, nerves on fire, aching to be touched. The hands roaming his skin were like ice cubes, searing in their own way, soothing the fire in their immediate touch, but they didn't put them out. The hands moved, and his skin burned again. He groaned, contorting his body to try to hurry his progress, to force him to move faster. He begged him to touch his cock, to have those hands venture from his inner thighs and wrap around his throbbing erection, his hips bucking uselessly, for his pleas went ignored, Trip stayed well away. The times he pleaded and writhed in frustration too much, Trip would stop, pulling away completely until Malcolm had utterly stilled his body before he would pick up were he left off. He didn't want his pineapple pieces to become dislodged, he'd said.

It was driving Malcolm mad.

Finally, finally, after an age of excruciating torture, Trip's tongue swirled around the pineapple he'd left on the junction where leg meets groin. He snatched it up with his teeth, snagging the skin a bit. Malcolm groaned. "Please," he whimpered. Trip's mouth returned, licking and sucking the red mark. His hips shifted, and Trip chuckled.

The heat enveloped Malcolm's cock. His hips jerked frantically into it, and he nearly came, frustration having driven him nearly to the brink, and the combination of the pressure of gentle suction and the heat was nearly too much. Hands held his hips down, forcing him into near stillness. The mouth stopped its movement, waiting for his sensation-overloaded body to calm somewhat. After a moment, he began gently moving his hips in circles, grinding into the mouth around him. The hands left, teasing the skin of his stomach, and his hips slowly began thrusting into the mouth moving over his length. 

A sticky finger swirled around his entrance. He lost control of his hips, and the finger paused. He groaned, desperate. He controlled his rhythm again, and the finger plunged inside of him, a second soon joining it, stretching and preparing him.

Suddenly, a second presence joined them, and he felt the pineapple being removed from his eyelids. He smiled, opening his eyes to see his other lover hovering over him on all fours, naked, one hand wrapped around his own cock, slowly jerking it. Jon kissed him, but all too soon he was gone, crawling over to Trip. 

Trip saw him, his eyes flicking up at the dipping of the bed. He re-positioned himself, kneeling with a leg on either side of Malcolm's chest, mouth still working Malcolm's cock, fingers still fucking him. Without a word, Trip removed his fingers, but before Malcolm could complain, Jon nudged his legs a bit further apart, and the head of Jon's penis replaced Trip's fingers, experimentally thrusting inside an inch before withdrawing. Trip moved out of the way, knowing what would come next, keeping up his pace on Malcolm's dick. 

Malcolm growled and shoved his body down the bed, enveloping Jon's cock in one go. Luckily Jon took the hint and thrust into him, hard, fast. The two set a brutal pace, each driven by the mounting frustration of being teased mercilessly. Trip kept up, eager to do his part. 

Malcolm reached out, curling a hand into Trip's hair as he regulated his pace, gripping Jon's forearm tightly as his breath grew shorter, and he cried out their names, issuing short instructions to the both of them. Harder. Right there. Faster. Suck. More... His eyes clenched shut tightly, frantically trying to ram his cock down Trip's throat as well push his body onto Jon's dick as it slammed into him.

Malcolm and Jon both drew in stuttering breaths, bodies shuddering in time, and they thrust into their respective partners, straining with the force of their orgasm. Malcolm gripped them both tighter. Trip swallowed as much as he could, sucking until the last drop of Malcolm's cum had forced its way out, licking any he missed. 

Jon collapsed on top of Malcolm, holding him close, and Trip crawled up to join them, wrapping his arm around them. They stayed there, holding each other in the embrace, content. Jon rolled off after catching his breath, an arm around each of his lovers. 

After a few minutes of happy silence, Malcolm rolled to his side to look over at Trip. "And just how are you planning on topping that present, my dear?"

Trip smiled smugly at him. "How do you know that wasn't a joint one, honey?"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. Jon laughed and warded off the look, pressing his lips to Malcolm's. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
